Hotdog and Hamburger
by Konata101
Summary: England's got a crush on America, so she uses a magic spell to make herself more feminine. It goes horribly, horribly wrong. PWP, futanari, femdom, dubcon, and dirty talk. fem!England/America. RP with BeatriceTheGolden.


**Here's a belated Christmas present to you all. XD Took a while for me to get off my butt and edit this thing.**

**Sooo… fem!England and America. That's a new one, da? But because England always tops, no matter the gender, she's got a little something special here. :3 Also known as a penis.**

**I pretty much said all the warnings in the summary. Still…**

**Warnings: fem!UK/US, futanari, femdom, dubcon, rough sex, dirty talk, incesty undertones, and America being a chauvinist. And that's about it.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"N-No... no... Oh bloody fuck, NO!"<p>

Tears began to well up in England's dull green eyes. FUCK. She screwed up.

All she was trying to do was just... increase the size of... a certain something. Some_things_, to be more precise. Alright, she couldn't lie. The British woman was only trying to make herself look more... 'womanly' to a certain former colony of hers. Was that so wrong? Apparently it was.

Either she misread the expansion spell, or perhaps she forgot to shoo all the fairies out of the room before using it. More likely the latter, of course.

Hesitantly, England patted the bulging crotch of her pleated skirt. "F-Fuck-!" she choked out, immediately pulling her fingers away from her new and absolutely disgusting body part. And the worst part? It was so... big. If only that weight was distributed further up her body.

"T-There's got to be some way to reverse it!" England panted out, reaching over and grabbing her spell book, only to let out a small moan as some subconscious part of her mind sent an unwanted jolt to her... _penis_.

America knocked on England's door a few times, frowning as she didn't answer. He knew England was home, her car was in the driveway, so why wasn't she answering the door? Sighing, he opened it, glad to find it was unlocked as he walked inside.

Looking all around the house, he finally headed to the basement, barging into the room. "England, you in here?" America asked, smiling as he saw her. "Oh sweet, why were you ignoring me man? I totally wanted to surprise visit you!" He said, failing to notice the bulge underneath her skirt.

Usually, England would be rather embarrassed if America caught her on the ground, on her hands and knees like this. And, perhaps, just a bit flattered. But right now, she was horribly mortified.

"A-AMERICA!" She shrieked, her jaw practically dropping. "W-What the bloody hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you? I don't want any more of your surprise visits!" She pressed her legs closer together, in a vain attempt to hide the protrusion from her cunt. "G-Get out of here. I'm... busy."

"Busy? Having another masquerade party?" America asked, looking around. Well, it would be a party, except England was the only one there. Looking back down, he couldn't help but notice England was hiding something. "Hey, you okay England?"

"I-I told you to go away!" England snapped, throwing her leg out, trying to raise herself up off the ground. "I-I wasn't having a masquerade party. I was simply... practicing my spells." The older woman winced slightly as she stood up, almost gagging at the feeling of her _thing_ dangling in her panties. "A-And I accidentally sent Flying Mint Bunny to an alternate dimension, and I must get her back. So please. Leave."

"Is there something wrong with your girl parts?" America asked, noticing England was standing funny and clutching _down there_. "On your period or something?" He was so dense. "Either way, go get your tampon and then I can help you get your bunny back."

The sandy-blonde woman would've socked America in the jaw for that comment. Even though it was technically true. "Y-You shut up!" She turned around sharply, casting a menacing glare at her grown up, former colony. As cute as he was, he was a downright jackass most of the time.

But still… America was absolutely cute…

"I don't need any help getting Flying Mint Bunny back," she huffed, only to cringe as her screwed-up vital regions suddenly grew warm. "I... I just need you to get out of here, alright? You'd only fuck everything up, you git!" Oh god. The thing was starting to get... stiff.

America looked down, noticing a slight bulge in her skirt. "Uhh... are your panties bunching up or something?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "Shit, it almost looks like you have a dick!" He laughed, not realizing how worried England was.

Again, if America made a joke like that if _**she didn't actually have a bloody erection**_, England would've slapped him across the face. She still felt like slapping him across the face, but it was getting so hard to move with that _thing _shooting out from her pussy.

"Shut up and get the bleeding fuck out!" The Brit yelled, stumbling as she leaped towards America, giving him a weak shove. "I told you! Get! Out!"

Oh. Fuck. It was completely hard by now.

"Holy shit, calm down England!" America screamed, falling down on his ass. Looking up, he saw a very obvious bulge in the woman's skirt. "I-It does look like you have a dick, dude, what's going on?" He asked, blushing nervously.

"America..." England's voice grew more quiet, deep, and dangerous. Just like how she would threaten her colony when he tracked mud in the house, or stole a cookie before supper. "Get out. How many times do I have to tell y-"

Her face completely flushed, the woman couldn't help herself from letting out another shaky hiss. "B-Bloody fuck-!" Good god, the thing was starting to leak, too. Getting horny was never this painful before, dammit.

Despite being told his entire upbringing to not peek at women's panties, America couldn't take it anymore and lifted up England's skirt, screaming as he saw a rather large, hard cock. "OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A PENIS!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FUCKING GIT!" England screeched, immediately grabbing her skirt and pulling it back down, vainly trying to regain her modesty. Dammit, ever since she weaned him, America wasn't allowed to do anything remotely... _like that_, unless she specifically asked him to. Which was never.

"I..." The older woman let out a sigh, her body still trembling. "I-I told you to go away, alright? J-Just get out of here and forget you ever saw anything!"

Shit. Why was she getting very, very, downright wrong thoughts in her mind?

"But you have a dick," America said, starting to laugh. "Oh god, did you fuck up your magic or something? This is hilarious!" He said, trying to hold back his snickering. "I mean... shit, how do you fuck up that badly?"

"No, it's not hilarious."

England narrowed her eyes and let out a quiet snort. "However, I do think it's quite hilarious when a man gets so pathetically horny, it hurts, and he has to stuff his prick inside anything just to make it go away."

She grabbed onto both of America's wrists, before pinning them above his head, pressing them hard against the door's frame. England was no professional female wrestler, but she could surely put up a fight. "But having experienced such a horrible feeling myself, I no longer think it's hilarious." The British woman gave America's soft, delicious little earlobe a nip. "And I don't think you're in any position to find this situation hilarious, either."

America screamed, his back slamming against the door. "E-England... h-hey, plenty of men just jack off or take a cold shower. W-Want a cold shower?" Oh god, he had always thought England was hot, but not with a dick! "H-How about you just reverse your magic?"

"That's what I was trying to do before you barged in," England snarled. "R-Reverse the spell, I mean. Not..." She let out an annoyed groan, her grip on America's wrists tightening. "Just shut up, please?"

The pigtailed woman raised her leg, before gently pressing her knee against America's crotch. "Then help me. Help me get rid of my_ problem_. Slutty boy."

America whimpered, his face heating up. "E-England, I had no idea you were so... pervy..." Well, she did hang out with France a lot when growing up, perhaps that influenced her. "F-Fine... fine, okay, b-but you can't tell anyone about this."

"Ha. How many times have I told you that I was once a pirate?" She gave America's chin a quick, light stroke with her index and middle fingernails. "And you better not tell anyone about this, either. Understood?"

Finally, England let go of her vice-grip on America's right hand, and started to unbutton her skirt, before pulling it down to her ankles. "Haah..." Well, that felt a bit better already. Giving a bit of a 'rape face' towards the younger nation, she then pulled down her panties, her swollen, foot-long clitoris-turned-cock almost staring right at America.

America shivered. Oh well, he had always wanted to fuck England, and he didn't hate men, so no big deal. "Y-You still got the vagina? W-We're having normal sex, right?" He asked, giving England a nervous smile as he looked at the cock, finding it was just around Russia's size.

England raised one of her bushy eyebrows. "What the bloody fuck do you mean by that?" Her smirk faltered, turning into more of a peeved expression. "Normal sex. God." She rolled her eyes, stepping closer to America, her erection flailing about. "Of course we'll have normal sex. I'll be penetrating you until... w-well, until this goes away. Simple, right?"

Taking her length into hand, the woman thrusted it slightly into America's face. "Of course, I've... I've always wondered what getting blown off feels like."

"Uh, dude, I meant, like, me doing you.,," America muttered, pushing England's erection out of his face. "Dude, this is too strange, I'm not so sure man..." He was having second thoughts about doing all this.

"Don't you dare say that!" England snapped, resisting the urge to kick America in the face. "I know what a skank you are. I know you've had your way with Russia, Japan, and France." She let out a soft, ladylike chuckle. "Although, I'm not so surprised about that last one."

The woman furrowed her brows together, looking down at the tall young man with a sinister glare. "And you're afraid about taking another... penis?" England laughed again, albeit bit nervously. "I'm not sure whether that's chauvinistic or pathetic."

"B-But your cock is huge dude, like, Russia huge." America said, turning his face away. "P-Plus you're a chick, chicks don't fuck dudes, it's just wrong!" Why was England being like this? She was a woman, she was supposed to bottom.

She grabbed a fist full of America's sunny-blonde locks, pulling his face closer to her erection. "Dare saying that again?" England's nose twitched and her teeth grit, making her look more like a thug than a lady. "France looks and acts more like a 'chick' than any woman I know. Yet, to put it politely, he definitely gets around. Your argument is invalid, America."

The sandy-blonde woman pressed the tip of her length against her younger brother's lips. "N-Now suck," she commanded, shivering a bit at the wet, warm sensation. "Before I simply decide to take you dry."

America nodded, hesitantly opening his mouth and taking the tip in. It wasn't his first time giving a blowjob, but it just felt so wrong with England. He wanted to have normal sex with her, to be the man, it wasn't fair.

"Ahhh, j-just like that!" England let out a breathy gasp as America wrapped those pretty little lips of his around her cock. She bit down on her lower lip, trying to keep herself from screaming in pleasure. "Nnn... fuck..." Of course, it was rather hard to do such a thing. "Keep... Keep sucking... You can stuff it all down your throat, can't you?"

America shook his head no. No way, she was like, Russia-sized. No way could he get it all in. Instead, he lifted his head up, grabbing the base with his hands as he licked the tip, hoping his teasing would be enough.

England sharply inhaled again, digging her fingernails into America's scalp. "Ha, funny. You're so good at this." She ruffled the young man's hair, resisting the urge to shove it all down his throat. "You're sluttier than France."

America shook his head. He definitely wasn't sluttier than France, no way. Hoping to get her to come soon, America took in about half of her cock, sucking on it as he stroked the base.

"Nnngh-!" The Brit kept resisting the urge to stick her tongue out and start panting like a dog. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Perhaps she could try dirty-talking again, that seemed to keep her cool. "Heh. C-Come on lad, I'm sure you can take more." England thrusted her hips slightly forward, pushing more of her cock down America's throat. "Don't act like I don't know about those closet romps you have with Russia."

America gagged, managing to take more in as England thrusted. Okay, he did occasionally fuck Russia, but how did England know that? Still, he was able to control his gag reflex and get most of it down, deep throating the other.

"H-Haah, yes, yes!" England couldn't hold back an absolutely pathetic whine, as she grew closer and closer to climax. Wait, was she going to have a refractory period? Normally, she could make it through several orgasms... but now with a male sex organ, she wasn't so sure. "D-Deep throat it you skank!"

America whimpered, going further down. Luckily, all those years of shoveling food down his throat helped get rid of most of his gag reflex. He hated to admit it but England's dirty talk was somewhat turning him on.

The British woman let out another gasp, followed by an unrestrained moan. She hated how loud and downright... _unladylike_ she sounded. And no, having a penis didn't automatically make you unladylike. "A-Ahh, I-I'm almost there! M-More, slut!" England panted harder, nearly ripping out clumps of America's hair.

America took his hand and rubbed it against England's cunt, surprised to see it still there, and hoped the other wouldn't mind. It was a bit strange she didn't have balls. He continued to deepthroat the other, hoping she would come soon. Sure sounded like it, anyways.

England was barely even conscious enough to notice America touching her remaining womanhood, and was unable to swat his hand away for doing that. "Ah-ah-AHHHH!"

She couldn't stop herself from screeching as she climaxed... yet, nothing came out. Something was supposed to come, right? Her female slit wasn't all that wet, either. "Wh... What..." The older woman blinked, her orgasm fizzling away as quickly as it came. "Oh... fuck..."

America was a bit shocked by lack of cum, until he realized she didn't have any balls. "Oh... I guess without testicles you don't get to ejaculate," he said, taking her cock out of his mouth, a little happy that she wasn't able to.

"W-Well, I'm not finished!" England growled, balling her hands into fists. "This bloody thing's still not gone soft! I told you to fix it, and you didn't!" She glared down at her erect cock, her body twitching slightly as a surge of heat rushed through her loins. "Fat lot you did. I guess we'll have to get to the best part, then."

America found it strange that she was still hard, she did just come after all. "The... The best part? Y-You mean where I get to fuck you, right?" America asked, giving the other an awkward laugh.

"Oh, of course we'll be fucking each other!" England giggled lightly, taking America by the arm and pulling him up to his feet. "How many times do I have to say it? I'll be penetrating you. And you'll lie back and take it." She yanked on his wrist, trying to drag him out of the basement. "Come on. Aren't you used to doing such things?"

"Well... I am, but not with women… I mean, you have a cunt for a reason…" America said, letting England drag him out of the basement. "A-And... I dunno, I kinda wanna top with you, you seem like a bottom to me."

The sandy-blonde woman sneered. Alright. Now it just wasn't funny anymore. "You sound... like you feel inadequate," she muttered, her grip on the American's arm growing tighter. 'Have a cunt for a reason', her arse.

England looked behind herself, glaring straight into the younger nation's blue eyes. "Ha, well, I almost feel sorry for you. Really, I _would_ hurt anyone who dared lay a finger on my colony, but..." She took a step closer to the bedroom door. "You're not my colony anymore."

"E-England..." America was worried. Sure, he was kind of used to getting fucked, but not by a woman. Especially England. "Y-You'll be gentle right? And then turn normal, a-and we can have normal sex?"

"Will you shut up for a minute?" England snarled, just_ slightly_ twisting America's wrist as she threw open the bedroom door. She didn't want to break his pretty little hand. He just needed some _discipline_, that's all. "Well, I don't know. If you're a good enough fuck and my erection goes away, perhaps I can change myself back to normal."

And yet... perhaps, she could keep her cock for just a bit longer...

America smiled at those words. "So, uhmm..." He cut himself off, remembering that England had told him to shut up. He was nervous though, mainly because this was England, and he actually liked England.

"What?" England snapped, narrowing her eyes even further. "I told you to shut up. Come on. Get on the bed." She knew her precious little brother turned out to be a total... a total _whore._ No need to go easy on him. "And I want you to strip for me."

America blushed heavily, not knowing if England wanted a show or just wanted him to strip. Without asking, he simply started to take his shirt off, slipping it over his head before undoing his pants, looking at her for approval.

The Brit let out a sigh, slowly rubbing circles in her forehead with her index and middle fingers. She sort of expected a bit of a more arousing striptease than that. "Ugh. Well... that'll do, pig." The pigtailed woman let out a huff, before sitting down on the bed next to America. "Undress slower. I might be hard, but I'm barely aroused."

Alright, perhaps that was a bit of a lie. Sure, she just wanted to stuff her cock inside the boy's hole already, but mutual consent was important. Or something. Was France even a licensed Sex Ed instructor?

America nodded. England had wanted more of a show. Sighing, he shook his hips a bit, slowly sliding his jeans down to his knees. "L-Like this, England?" He asked, having never done anything like that before.

"Well, that's better," England muttered, scoffing a bit as she stroked her erection. Fuck, she still wasn't entirely used to her sensitive (and hopefully temporary) organ. "N-Nnn..." She tried to keep still and quiet, but found such a thing rather difficult to do.

America gulped, lifting one leg at a time and slipping the jeans off, leaving himself in his boxers. "C-Could we… maybe… make this a bit more romantic?" He asked, sad that he hadn't even gotten to kiss England yet.

England's cheeks puffed ever so slightly, as if she were trying to hold back a fit of laughter. "Romantic?" She let out a light grunt from the back of her throat. "J-Just bend over."

The Brit then remembered why she bothered doing this spell in the first place... She _was_ trying to make herself more attractive for Amer– Oh bloody hell, now wasn't the time to whine about that.

America pouted, grabbing the waistband of his boxers. "All I wanted was a kiss. Japan's too awkward for those and Russia... well… he's Russia." America said, feeling a bit hurt. "I do like you England, way more than I like those two."

"I said. Bend over." One of England's caterpillar-like brows twitched ever so slightly. "And if you don't hurry it up, I'll..."

_WHAP!_

England quickly pulled her hand away from America's clothed bottom, smirking as it jiggled from the force of her slap. Oh, she was used to spanking America, but never before in a context like this.

America screamed, jumping a bit when he felt England slap his ass. Yanking his boxers off, he got up on the bed, on his hands and knees. "Like... Like this?"

England nodded, crossing her arms. "Yes. Precisely." Grinning cruelly, she couldn't resist giving America's exposed, nude, perfectly peachy ass another spank, followed by another, and another.

"E-England, stop!" America whined, looking behind at her. "What's gotten into you? You're acting like an asshole!" He didn't care if it upset her, it was true after all.

"Hah. And you don't act like one, either?" England scoffed and gave America's jiggly butt a sharp pinch, refusing to let go. "Fat little slut. You even have bigger breasts than me." She dug her nails into his soft flesh. "I'm surprised you haven't had a heart attack yet, piggy."

"N-Not fat..." America whimpered, hating to be reminded of his weight. "I've been dieting anyways, so shut up!" He felt bad now, after all, England had always been so skinny.

"Pff. Right." England continued to squeeze the boy's gropeable ass with one hand, her other moving towards his pudgy stomach. "Someone's not trying hard enough." She leaned over, inching her soft lips closer towards America's earlobe. "But that's alright. You're rather charming like this." Her cock was just barely nudging the crack of America's asscheeks.

"S-Stop..." America said, blushing horribly as he felt England's chest against his back. "Can I turn around at least, I don't like being in such a vulnerable position..."

England nipped at the flushed shell of America's ear. "I don't think you're in any position to tell me to stop, dear." She wasn't trying to tease him, it was the truth. "Hah, _vulnerable position_. You have an arsehole for a reason, don't you?"

America wanted to point out that _yeah,_ he did have an asshole for shitting. But then again, he had bottomed before, so it was pointless arguing with England.

He whimpered at the feeling of England's teeth on his ear. He hated how pathetic he got while aroused, so different than his usual self.

The sandy-blonde woman trailed her fingers closer towards America's twitching, puckered hole, but quickly stopped. "Oh. Wait." England let out another menacing chuckle. "I forgot. You need lubricant, don't you?" Still giggling, she poked her fingertips against the younger nation's lips. "Suck, bitch."

"Mmmf..." America let out a startled cry, almost biting down on the woman's fingers as she thrusted them in his mouth. Doing as he was told, America started to lick and suck on them, getting them as wet as he possibly could.

"Ha... so cute..." England whispered to herself, almost letting out a small moan as America whimpered around her fingers. "Just like when you were little. If only you were as well-behaved as you were back then..." Well, mostly well-behaved. At least compared to now.

England's smile quickly twisted into a perverted grin, and she immediately gave one of America's buttcheeks another squeeze.

America held in his whimper. He wasn't used to being teased so much. Japan hardly made any noise during sex, and sex with Russia had always been fast and rough. The few times he'd been with France, the man didn't tease, just said sweet nothings in your ear while fucking you.

"Mmmfff!" He muttered, getting England's fingers coated with spit, knowing she wasn't going to be gentle with him.

"Well, that should be enough," England mused, pulling her digits out of America's mouth with a wet pop. "If it's not, let me know." Not that she particularly cared, of course.

Then it dawned on her.

"Oh, god..." Her face screwed up into a disgusted cringe. She was... technically putting... what used to be her clit... inside America's... Oh well, she had Vagisil in case she caught anything. Ew.

"Never mind." Slowly, England pressed her lubricated index finger inside the other's asshole. "...huh. Tighter than I expected."

America groaned, falling forward onto his elbows as he scrunched his face up. "O-Of course, not like I'm out there fucking men 24/7!" He yelped, a bit angry that England would assume he was that big of a whore. "B-Bet your vag's loose as well. What, you too embarrassed I'll find out?"

That remark was unnecessary. "You. Shut up." Growling, England quickly stuffed her middle finger into America's tight hole, followed by her dry ring finger. "There's a difference between _loose_ and _experienced_." She scoffed. "You're right. You're not usually fucking men 24/7." The Brit couldn't resist cracking another smirk. "You're typically the one _being_ fucked, aren't you?"

"Oh my god, sh-shut up, England!" America groaned, pushing back against her fingers. "S-Stupid bitch, I-I'm glad to know you can't resist my awesomeness, no one can..." He smirked, even though she couldn't see him.

"Did you just hear me?" England snapped, growling as she slowly pressed her thumb inside America's twitching, tight asshole. "You're loose. I'm experienced. There, I've broken it down for you, retard."

Fuck, she couldn't take it anymore. Teasing America was practically teasing herself, and yet... She had to. She wanted to break America a little bit, make him cry and all that good stuff, and_ then _they could fuck...

"I-I'm not loose..." America whimpered, scooting forward a bit. "J-Just experienced, like you said earlier. At least I can get laid. Who was your last fuck? A drunken night with France?" He snapped back, wondering if that was even true.

"A lady never tells." With that, England stuffed her entire hand inside the American's _**very fucking loose**_ hole.

"Haha! Oh my, I hope my fist is big enough for you!" The Brit chuckled madly, slowly and cruelly extending each of her fingers inside the other, stretching him with her hand.

"Agghhnn!" America screamed, actually pretty amazed England was able to shove her fist in like that. "It f-fucking hurts, you bitch!"

"Really now?" England giggled, opening and closing her fist inside America. "Funny. I didn't think my hand was that large. Oh… you're twitching so much around it..." She licked her lips, before jabbing her middle finger against his prostate.

"S-Stupi– Aghhhn!" America cut himself off with a loud moan, pushing back against England before he could think about what he was doing. "D-Don't do that!" He didn't want to enjoy it, oh no, that would make England too happy.

"Why shouldn't I?" England continued to jab that one digit into America's sweet spot, almost trying to tap out something in Morse Code. "Come on. Scream for me, America." She grinned. "Better yet... call me mum."

America couldn't help but keep moaning, desperately wanting to touch himself. But if he did, he was admitting he enjoyed it. "N-No, that's sick England, f-fucking sick." No way could he call England that, no fucking way.

England narrowed her eyes. She continued to stretch her hand, but stopped prodding America's bundle of nerves. "In about a second, I'll rip my hand out and stuff my cock inside you." She slapped the honey-blonde's ass with her free hand. "Call. Me. Mum."

America knew there was no getting out of this. He better do what England wanted. "S-Sorry... m-mum..." It just sounded so strange. He had never thought of England as a mom before.

Those words were the most beautiful thing England ever heard. "It's alright, sweetheart," she whispered, gently starting to pull out her hand. Her former little brother was just so precious... "I'll make you feel good in just a moment, alright?"

"A-Alright..." America said, squirming a bit as England removed her hand. "C-Can I turn over?" America asked, hating how romantic he wanted this to be. After all, he had wanted to get with England for awhile. She was beautiful. Of course, he hadn't imagined it would be like this.

"I don't think so." England pulled her hand out all the way, growing even more aroused as America's hole stretched around it. "I can't hold your fat legs up. This is a better position, don't you think so?" She took her cock into her hand, shuddering at her own touch. "Ready, dear?"

America nodded, burying his face in his arms, making sure to keep his ass high up so England could easily get to it. His legs weren't fat, were they? He just had big thighs, that's all...

Her other hand gripping America's beautiful ass, England thrusted her hips forward, stuffing the tip of her cock inside the young man's hole.

What resulted was quite possibly the greatest sensation she ever felt.

"Mmmn!" She breathed heavily through her nose, inching her length deeper and deeper inside the honey-blonde nation. "S-So... bloody... tight... nngh-!"

America groaned as well, clutching the bedsheets tightly as England pushed in. Oh god, she was big. Sure, Russia was big, but it had been a while since he had been with Russia. "Oh fuck... god... E-England..."

"That's _mum,_ twat..." Grunting, England gradually picked up the speed of her thrusts, working her way deeper inside the American. Oh god, the way he clenched and quivered around what used to be her clit felt just so... amazing. There simply wasn't any other word to describe it.

"Ahh... s-sorry, mum..." America groaned, pushing back against the other. There was no denying that it felt good, even if it was England, and even if she was making the situation creepier with the word 'mum'. "F-Fuck, oh god!" Still, he wished she would slow down a bit.

"Dirty little slut," England grunted out, leaning forward as she continued to thrust, her pleasure growing stronger and stronger. Fuck, she was already getting close. Yes, anal sex truly felt amazing... when you were topping, of course. Apparently America was enjoying it, too. Still, though, he was such a whore. Such a cute little whore…

"Oh god! Engl– M-Mum... touch me, mum," America begged, rocking forward with each thrust, his cock hard and leaking precum as England managed to hit his prostate.

England grit her teeth. "Oh, child. Can't you cum– NNRGH! With just your arsehole?" Her cock was like a jackhammer, pounding into America's prostate over and over.

"O-Of course not..." America moaned, basically going _fuck it all_ as he reached down to stroke his cock. He didn't care if it meant he liked it. He needed to come.

"What did I just say?" Huffing, England reached down and slapped America's hand away. "B-Bad boy. If you want it so bad, then beg for it." She grunted heavily, just about to cum. "Go on, beg. Perhaps I'll relieve you."

America whimpered, removing his hand and trying to decide whether he should beg or not. "Nnngh… En– Mum, please, oh god, please!" He begged, figuring he had nothing left to lose. Might as well feel her hand around him.

That was precious. Absolutely precious. "Of course, baby," England cooed, reaching down to wrap her slender, cool fingers around America's cock. Poor thing, getting all desperate like that. "You're... such a slut," she panted out, her breath hot and heavy against America's ear. "Hah. I-I thought I raised you better."

"Ahhn, m-mum!" America groaned out, bucking forward in her hand as he came, his face heating up in embarrassment.

England laughed and shook her head. Wow. He didn't last long. Good thing he hardly ever topped. "Ah, god, yes! Just like that!" Snorting, England continued to thrust into America's tight heat, before finally,_ finally_ reaching her climax.

And... something came out.

"Ahh... f-fuck..." America moaned as England kept thrusting. That is, until he felt something come inside him. Wait, England couldn't come, she didn't have balls! "E-England, what the hell?"

"I-I couldn't stop myself! Nnngh!" England gasped, digging her nails into America's hips as she rode out her orgasm. Oh fuck, was she pissing or... jizzing? She really couldn't tell, and she didn't exactly care. But the sheets... Oh well, no big deal, she was going to change them anyways and _oh fuck it felt so good_. "Haaa... America... yer a... fuckin'... slut..."

"B-But what is that?" America asked, concerned about what was ejaculated inside him. It couldn't be piss, but it couldn't be semen either... "England, get out! Ugh, so gross, get out!"

"Shut... the fuck... up!" Grunting, England leaned forward as best she could, waiting until her pleasure died down.

Fuck America. Since when did the _woman's _opinion matter?

"Fuck... ohhh, fuck..." She finally felt comfortable enough to pull out, not even caring about the off-white, milky liquid dribbling out of America's ass and soaking into the bedsheets.

"Nnngh, b-but England, what is that?" America asked, collapsing against the bedsheets. "It's not piss, is it?" It felt like cum, though. "Oh, fuck it. I'm so confused."

"It's just cum, godammit," England huffed, sighing contentedly as her erection finally died down. "Haaa..." She stretched her arms, looking rather unladylike, especially with her penis just dangling between her thighs like that. "Well, thank you very much, dear. Now to get rid of this thing." The Brit chuckled. "It's fun having a cock, but in my opinion, strap-ons are cuter."

America nodded, not paying attention to England. "E-England... c-can I have a hug? Or a kiss even?" Damn, the woman was way less romantic than the men he'd slept with.

Shrugging, England strutted out of the bedroom, and headed towards the basement to reverse the spell. "I'll think about it..."

Whenever young America would ask for something _absolutely stupid_, she would just tell him she'd "think about it".

_England always "thinks about it", _America thought, feeling like he was going to cry. He had really liked England, too.

It hurt knowing she didn't feel the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha… Hahaha… okay, yeah, that was kind of sad. <strong>

**Anyhoo, there you have it. Purty hot, if I do say so myself. I've been doing quite a few RP's lately, so look forward to those getting posted sometime soon.**


End file.
